1. Field of the Invention
A data warehousing system is described in which transactionally related operational data is date/timestamped, processed, and stored in a historical data warehouse in a subject-oriented form suitable for easy manipulation and analysis by a user. More specifically, a computer controlled data warehousing system is disclosed whereby original operational data is collected, via a change data capture technique, and processed in a two step procedure in a dynamic fashion, wherein the operational data is first pre-processed and then transformed to generate data in a subject-oriented format that permits a user to easily and creatively utilize the subject-oriented data in useful and non-expected ways.
2. Description of the Background Art
Existing OLTP or revenue generating systems contain programming that permits a computer to simultaneously handle revenue generating activities and report generating processes. Such duel programmed systems are inherently restricted in their efficiency by being burdened with two functions that are coupled too closely in the processing scheme. Additionally, the existing systems store data in data warehouses that contain all of the raw, original, or operational data in a non-dynamic form (i.e.: the stored operational data is not continually updated in a dynamic fashion to contain date/timestamped information (past and current information) and the stored operational data contains all of the input information in a form that is not easily accessed by a user, thereby preventing easily created novel applications). A user tapping into such an existing system to collect desired information from the operational data must first construct a program(s) that extracts the bits and pieces of information that are of particular interest from the remaining operational data. Each time this “programming” step occurs, time, effort, and money are required. Traditional operational data contains no “analytical” transformation that allows the user to easily access virtually any desired information without the need of additional programming and wasted time and effort.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,332 describes a project management system that includes automated schedule and cost integration. The system automatically bridges a conventional network scheduling tool and a conventional performance measurement tool. Common data is formatted with properties for use by both tools. The data stored in each tool is kept consistent to prevent multiple entries and unnecessary revisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,098 discloses a system and method for selectively distributing commercial messages over a communications network. Certain types of messages are tagged and then routed via a network to the appropriate subscriber terminal. The current subject invention differs from the system disclosed in '098 in that the subject invention could be utilized in the process of deciding which customers receive messages, but goes way beyond that minor application.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,906 is a telecommunication user account management system and method of use (a traditional “subscriber management system”). A non-dynamic data management scheme is provided for handling analysis and reporting functions for subscriber accounts for cable television services. The analysis and reporting functions include standard procedures such as word processing, editing, emailing, and the like that are pre-selected and not easily extendable to different options later desired by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,142 presents a method and apparatus for the development and implementation of an interactive customer service system that is dynamically responsive to change in marketing decisions and environments. The invention is an interfacing system that overlays existing data that allows a customer to make a product or service selection if the customer so desires from the products or services presented as a result of the customer's interaction with the interfaces. This is an interface tool which includes modules for specifying global parameters relating products or services to be presented to the customer through the interface.
Characterized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,286 is an automated activity-based management system to assign indirect costs to items like equipment and facilities usage. Both traditional accounting information and analysis schemes are included in the system. A relational database is created and utilized by the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,410 presents a churn (deactivation of an active customer account) amelioration system and method of use (i.e., a scoring process). Based on a preexisting set of rules, the system evaluates customers in response to worth and automatically prompts appropriate customers for pre-approved potential offers and actions. Data within the current subject data warehouse, as opposed to the '410 system, could be utilized to determine which customer is to churn, but the subject invention does not actually decide if a customer is about to churn.
A telecommunication user (subscriber) account management system and method of use are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,284. The system creates, maintains, processes, and analyzes data regarding individual users for telecommunication services. Specific, preexisting capabilities are included in the is data analysis portion of the invention. The current subject invention contains not only preexisting or “canned” report capabilities, as in '284, but easily modifiable templates and programming that may be manipulated to fit exactly the business.
The foregoing background information and patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that this information and patents do not teach or render obvious applicant's claimed invention.